The Ring Saga II: A New Look
by Griffbear
Summary: Phoebe gets a new look. Someone tries to steal the ring again.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: A New Look**

**It was a typical day for Phoebe. She lounged in the Sun room, idly wondering what to do today. It had been demon free for the last few days. She fingered her marble ring fondly, smiling softly. She was still in awe of this new occurance. **

**Lost in her musings, she didn't notice Prue wandering into the Sun Room with the Book of Shadows. Prue was carrying the Book of Shadows close to her chest, and stopped for a second, gazing at her youngest sister. **

**"How peaceful she seems. This has been a major change. I'm happy for her.", was Prue's unspoken thought to herself. Reluctantly, she stepped forward, to greet Phoebe, not wanting to spoil Phoebe's mood. **

**"Hey Pheebs!" Phoebe looked up and smiled warmly. "Hey Prue. How are you today?" **

**"Oh fine. I brought this down, to just browse. Wanna look?" Prue held out the BOS toward her. Phoebe nodded. "Sure, why not? Nothing happening anyways. There is a spell I want to look up." She took the leather-bound tome gingerly, and laid it on the coffeetable. **

**Meanwhile, in a deserted building, a tall, lanky male stood with his elbows leaning on a empty crate top. His eyes were stormy blue, glinting with frustration, and anger. His face, devoid of all emotion, was tanned, and could have been considered attractive, if not for those eyes. Slitted pupils offset by electric blue irises, attracted, and yet repulsed those who would look upon him. He gazed at his partner, and growled. **

**"The Charmed Ones have foiled all my plans up to this point. They have unwittingly evaded all my traps, somehow. I must have that ring that the youngest Halliwell has." **

**The other male, cloaked in a hooded robe, his face unseen, except for his glowing blue eyes, slid forward a step or two, and quietly whispered, "Yes, I know. The ring protects her, as she and the ring are one." **

**"Although... She has not mastered it yet. There is still time.", he gestured with an outstretched pale skinned hand, tipped with deadly talon-like nails. **

**Running a hand through his crewcut blonde hair, He looked thoughtfully at his partner. "Not mastered it? How do you know, Old Man?" **

**The robed man shrugged his covered brown shoulders for a moment. "I have a feeling. It runs in the family." **

**The blonde spat at the floor, "You and your feelings! If you weren't such a high ranking member of the Triad, I'd kill you right here!" **

**The blue-eyed councilmember tsk-tsk'ed the brash young blonde, with a clucking of his tongue. "Now Now, Santiago, No need to be rash. You know very well that we can eliminate you as easy as breathing." **

**Santiago glared at the other one. "Damn you." **

**He took a deep breath, to bring his rage under control, and said, "Here's my plan..." His face contorts to an expression of sinister glee. **

**"Where is it??" Slamming her dresser drawers open, and closed abruptly, her face set in an expression of frustration, and panic, brought an anxious and curious sister to her door.**

**"Uh...Piper? What's going on?", was Phoebe's tentative question. **

**Piper whirled around at Phoebe's question, and growled with frustration in her voice, "Did you borrow my earrings? I have a date with Leo in 30 minutes." **

**Phoebe's voice warmly showed that she was amused, and delighted, even if she was a wee bit jealous. "Oh, really? Another one? How lucky... Oh...what earrings?" **

**"Those emerald earrings I had in my drawer last week, before you borrowed them for your date...Like the ones you have on...?" Piper cocked her head, and smiled wryly at Phoebe, with a palm outstretched. **

**Phoebe gasped, "Oh! Oops. Hehe... Here ya go." She quickly unattached the emerald earrings from her earlobes, and gave them to Piper. **

**"Oh, have fun on your date!", was Phoebe's trailing remark, as she wandered back out of Piper's room. Piper shook her head, chuckling softly to herself at Phoebe's habit. She put the shining emeralds into her ears, and admired herself in the mirror for a second. **

**Blue twinkling orbs rained down behind Piper, to materialize into the familiar form of Leo. Piper turned around, smiling, "Hello stranger! Long time no see!" Leo smiled back at his love, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He sighed softly, wanting to prolong this moment, for as long as possible, but regretfully, he pulled away. **

**"Leo? What's wrong?" Piper had a concerned look on her face, seeing Leo's expression. He took a deep breath, and plunged in. "There's a demon after you guys." **

**Piper groaned. "If I had a nickel for everytime you've said that...I guess...no date?" She sighed. That elicited a small chuckle from Leo, but he regained his serious tone. "Piper, let's go talk to your sisters." They started to walk toward the door, when Prue and Phoebe approached them. **

**"No need. We're here." Prue stood in the frame of the doorway, with Phoebe just behind her. **

**Phoebe peeked around Prue's shoulder, "Aww. Kicking Ass time?" **

**Leo shrugged, "Maybe. I know that there's a demon that's coming after you. Apparently he's high up in the ranks of the Triad." **

**Prue sighed. "Again? I thought we got rid of the Triad?" **

**Leo shook his head. "No. I don't think you can completely get rid of the Triad that easily. Something about reinstating the ranks?" **

**Phoebe rolled her eyes, and gazed at Leo. "Politics, you mean? Like if someone leaves a vacant opening, another gets filled..." **

**"Something like that.", was Leo's reply. Inquistiveness filled Prue's face. "So. What's going on? You mean to tell me that all these 'near' attacks, have been traps on us?" **

**Leo sighed. "...Yes. More or less, at Phoebe." **

**Piper turned toward Leo with a worried glance, "Phoebe? It seemed like it was at all of us!" **

**"Phoebe, have you felt anything unusual, when these attacks recently have happened?" Leo directed this question toward Phoebe. **

**"Uh? Nothing that I remember. Oh wait..." **

**End Part 1: A New Look **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: A New Look**

**Phoebe took a moment to contemplate her feelings, before speaking. "Yes. I had always felt like someone had been watching me, but I dismissed it since I couldn't see anything around me, and didn't think much of it then." **

**Prue cocked her head at Phoebe with a serious glance. "You should have told us. It might have been nothing, but you should have told us!" Her voice took on a louder volume, as she glared at Phoebe's inattentiveness. **

**"But Prue! I didn't know, OK? How am I supposed to know everything? It was a feeling of someone watching me. It wasn't like I was plagued nightly by nightmares, or being strangled by an invisible attacker.", was Phoebe's impassionated protest. **

**Prue wasn't totally satisfied. Phoebe could see it written in her pose, but continued. "Prue, you do know that people who aren't even witches usually do 'know' that people are looking at them when their backs are turned. It doesn't mean that someone is evil or anything." **

**Prue sighed. "I suppose not. But we'll look into this matter now." **

**Phoebe nodded quietly, inwardly cheering herself for calming her sister down. The ring on her hand warmed softly, as if to reassure her. Piper spoke up to interrupt the silence. "So what are we looking for?" **

**Leo, with a blank look, shrugged slightly. "I don't know. If Phoebe's the target... maybe it's the ring. We all knew that others wanted it. Maybe it's a way to prove they're perfect for the ranks of the Triad?", was his best theory. **

**Prue nodded in understanding. "That makes the most sense, actually. Now. We just have to figure out who is after Phoebe, and vanquish him. Phoebe, you bring the Book of Shadows downstairs, okay?" With that said, she quickly marched out of the bedroom, and headed downstairs to the lounge, leaving Phoebe to trail along, momentarily, on her way to the attic to retrieve the massive tome. Piper sighed and snuggled into Leo's arms deeply. "I guess we have to go down now?" Piper asked with a wistful look, tinged with resignation. **

**Piper smiled sweetly as Leo regretfully shook his head. "I guess we better get down there, Piper." She nodded, and led the way downstairs to see Prue sitting impatiently at the edge of the tan couch, tapping her fingers on her knee. Phoebe was flipping through the book, trying to seek any answers, but settled for a frustrated groan. She slammed the book closed. **

**"It's no good, guys. We only have a demon that's after us...er..me. My ring, I guess. The book didn't have any entries on the Ring either. I wish I knew an 'omniscient' form from this ring, then I could learn everything I could about this demon. And my premonitions aren't triggered conciously, although I wish they were. It'd make it a LOT easier!" Phoebe sighed, and half threw the Book onto the table. Phoebe looked up at Leo as he tried to reassure her that it'd be okay. Leo suggested that he should go up and ask the Elders for any more information, however small. **

**Phoebe smiled warmly, thanking Leo. "Go ahead. Can't hurt. Just hurry back. I don't know when the next attack will be." **

**"Right.", was his crisp tone as he vanished in orbs of white-blue light upwards. **

**Prue groaned, burying her head in her hands. "I hate waiting! I need to do something. Waiting around for a demon to attack us is wearing on my nerves." **

**Piper patted Prue's shoulder. "I know, honey. How about if I make us something to eat? It's around dinner time, too." Phoebe seemed to perk up at this, more than Prue. Piper let out a small chuckle, for Phoebe, of course, loved to eat. **

**Back at Santiago's hideout, he was pacing back and forth, laughing softly. "This plan is perfect. We just need to get them to come to that witch's club before opening, and smash them to bits. First, we need to take care of the eldest. She has the moving power of the three..."**

**The Old Man snorted nearly inaudibly but Santiago's ears picked it up. He glared at the Old Man, and demanded, "What is it that you have to bother me with?"**

**The Old Man stood impertubly unruffled, and extended a taloned hand, palm up. He spoke quietly, outlining the plan with an even voice. "Bind their powers first. Then take care of them. The youngest will not be trouble, since her ring will protect her from the binding, but also she has not learned the right forms to vanquish us." Santiago growled, eyes glimmering with hate, but surprised at the sheer simplicity of the plan. "Well, well, Aren't we clever, Old Man?", was his drawled response, tinged with surprise and interest. **

**Heaving a deep breath, he decided. "Very well, Old Man. This will be our plan. It has more effectiveness than the one I had thought of. I dare not face them all at once, so how do we bind their powers?" **

**The Old Man's taloned hand disappeared within the folds of his robe, and drawing out a small satchel of fragrant herbs. "Simple. We enchant these herbs. Then drop them in a liquid they all drink. Coffee. The trick is doing it when they don't see us." The Old Man's mouth curved in a small sinister smile, hidden by his cloak. **

**Santiago's eyes widened at the sheer audacity. He finally spoke up. "What do you mean? Just simply drop these in their coffee, and wait?" He thought about this plan, and knew it to be immensely more effective, due to its sneakiness. He grinned, his mouth curving into a smile that would chill a person's heart. He continued after a moment of gleeful introspection. To get rid of the Charmed Ones, AND obtain his most coveted obsession, would be the highlight of his Warlock life. **

**"Ok. Let's do it!" **

**End Part 2: A New Look **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: A New Look**

**Leo stood there, facing the Elder Council with impatience written on his features, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Minutes ticked by, until an Councilmember finally spoke. **

**A low voice emerged from within the folds of the Councilmember's robes. "Leo. You have come, about the latest events? The Warlock's name is Santiago, in league with another. Be warned, Phoebe will be alone in her greatest time of need, yet shall find the strength within to summon the ring's soul." **

**Leo's demeanor changed from impatient to worried. "What do you mean, alone?? Will Piper be ok? and Prue?" **

**The hooded Elder was silent, and impassive. A sigh was heard softly. "Yes. They will be alright. Just unable to help Phoebe. That is all we know."**

**Leo's eyes radiated anger. "Why do you have to test them all the time?" **

**The hood was pulled back, revealing a white haired female, with glittering blue eyes, and a grim expression on her face. Her face softened momentarily. "Leo, no. It's not us. This time. Tell the Charmed Ones none of this, not yet, until she has passed her test." He sighed softly. "Yes Elder." He vanished in twinkles of blue and white orbs. **

**"No. The test was of Phoebe's devising, whether she knows it or not." The female Elder stood up, covering her radiant silver hair and face within the voluminous hood, and strode outside the Councilroom. **

**A flurry of activity was going on at the Manor. Piper was busily cooking dinner, and Phoebe was idly sitting, and thinking to herself, tapping her fingers on the counter. Phoebe sighed gustily, and looked at Piper imploringly. **

**Piper chuckled. "I know you're hungry. It'll be ready in 30 minutes." Her attention returned to her chopping, and preparing dinner.**

**Phoebe however had another idea to kill the time. She had been trying to figure out a good regular animal form to help fight if necessary. What would be a good animal to try? Something that could possibly harm a warlock however temporarily? Her mind ran over the possibilities, until one stood out in her mind. She grinned softly to herself. Standing in a clear area, she fixed an image in her mind, the image of a large panther. **

**Images of the panther ran through her mind. **

**Sleek, dark as midnight, long toothed, dangerous, rippling muscles, soft fur, large talons. **

**Changes began occuring within Phoebe's body, causing black fur to sprout everywhere, and her clothes melding into her fur, large paws where hands and feet were, and a swishing tail emerging. **

**Piper looked up momentarily to say something, but stood there, slack jawed, at Phoebe's transformation. **

**A calm dark furred panther sat upright, looking at Piper with all too human eyes. Piper, silent up to this point, suddenly screamed loudly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**Footsteps were heard running up the stairs behind Piper, with the door flung open. Prue stormed into the kitchen with a ready hand to fling the assailant away. She stopped in midstep, staring at the panther. **

**Fear could be smelled on Prue and Piper's body, even if they didn't show it. **

**Phoebe/Panther cocked her/its head quizzically at Prue. **

**Leo orbed in behind the panther and sized up the situation. "Wait! It's Phoebe." **

**Two figures visibly relaxed. Piper sighed. "Of course...It was just unexpected. Phoebe! Turn back. NOW!" **

**Prue looked at Leo with a puzzled glance. "How do you know it's Phoebe?" **

**"I can sense her soul. ... for lack of a better term. Her Essence.", was his reply. **

**The Panther looked at Leo, nodding. The fur that once appeared reversed itself, disappearing into the skin; the paws reverted back into a woman's hands. Clothing reappeared, and gradually, a smirk was seen on the reformed Phoebe's face. A laugh emerged from Phoebe's throat, to be choked into a chagrined look, as she saw the livid expression playing across Prue's face. **

**"What the HELL do you think you were doing, scaring Piper and I out of our skins?", demanded a pissed off Prue. **

**Phoebe looked down, sighing, "Prue.. I'm sorry. I was trying to see if I could morph into something...ah, offensive, in case evil comes knocking on our door." **

**Prue, knowing Phoebe, muttered, "I see. That was a little irresponsible. What if I had thrown you across the room?" Phoebe looked down, chagrined. "But...That was cool." A smile played across Prue's face. **

**End Part 3: A New Look**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: The New Look**

**Phoebe turned to face Leo, with an inquisitive expression. **

**Leo cleared his throat, and plunged right in. **

**"Uh...The Elders only told me who the warlock is. His name's Santiago. They don't know any more than that." Leo sighed, shrugging his shoulders, in an uneasy posture. Piper sidled up to Leo, wrapping her arms around him, and asked, "Are you ok, Leo?" **

**He nodded quickly. "I'm fine. You need to find out how to vanquish Santiago." **

**"The attic!", chorused Phoebe, Piper, and Prue simulanteously. The three clambered up the stairs, reaching the attic, followed by a lingering whitelighter. **

**Flipping open the Book of Shadows, Phoebe muttered under her breath. "I know I have seen that name somewhere..." Prue looked at her youngest sister with puzzlement. "You have, Pheebs?" She nodded silently. "Ah! Here it is...Santiago..." **

**Downstairs, a warlock with a twisted grimace passed for a evil leer, and darkly twinkling eyes, shimmered into the Kitchen. Looking around quickly, ascertaining that he was indeed truly alone, he drew out a light brown satchel that gave off a near visible fragrance, yet there was no scent emanating from it. He searched the room carefully, trying not to disturb anything. **

**A scuffle like footsteps appeared overhead, made Santiago's pulse quicken. Wild thoughts ran through his mind, 'They're coming! Where's the damn coffee?' At last he spied the half full coffee pot simmering. He rushed over to the coffee pot, and dumped the herbs quickly. The herbs slowly dissolved, and vanished into the murky depths of the steaming coffee. **

**Santiago whipped his head around, as he heard steps getting closer, and shimmered immediately away from the scene. **

**As the foursome entered the kitchen, Piper cocked her head quizzically. "Hm? something's off?" She glanced around her beloved kitchen with an intense scrunity, but couldn't find anything obvious that was amiss. Shrugging, she spoke, "I guess it was nothing." **

**Prue glanced around as well. "I didn't notice anything different. I think you're just probably jumpy, but we should keep an eye out anyways." **

**Piper nodded absentmindedly and waved her hands. "Anyone want some coffee while we talk about our plan of attack?" The others nodded eagerly. **

**Leo sighed, looking up, then shaking his head. "I gotta go. They need me to help with another charge." **

**Piper sighed, disappointedly, but nodded solemnly. She cracked a wry smile. "Hurry back!" **

**Leo grinned, and leaned into Piper's embrace, to give her a soft kiss, then orbed away. **

**"Damn. I hate it when he does that." Piper mock-grumbled, with a finger toward the sky. **

**Phoebe grinned softly. Piper headed over to the coffeepot. She retrieved three mugs from the cupboard, poured coffee into each, and gave the other two their mugs, which they took gratefully. **

**Prue started the conversation by pointing out Santiago's strength. "He is a warlock, who has always been fascinated by morphing, and hasn't found a witch with it until now. He wants your ring, Phoebe...which we already know. So, how do we vanquish him? He seems to have the power to throw lightning. There's no spell in the book. All it says is...'One who devises their own test, shall pass it, with strength inborn.' That makes no sense... " Prue lapsed into silence, pondering this last statement. Sipping her coffee, she didn't notice subtle changes occuring in her body. Piper sipped her coffee. A slight shiver went up Piper's spine. **

**Phoebe sipped her coffee unaware of anything except a slight warm pulsing from her ring. She didn't think anything of it, because it usually did that several times a day. **

**"Mmmm This is good coffee, Piper.", was Phoebe's contented comment. **

**Piper grinned. "Thanks Pheebs. Okay... I'm stumped by the 'One' business." **

**Phoebe nodded. "It just sounds like things are ...orchestrated, you know?" The ring on her finger pulsated stronger, as if confirming her feelings. Prue nodded gently, as if a thought occured to her. "I think so, Pheebs. I think so..." **

**Moments after this, Phoebe shuddered, as if in the grip of a premonition, yet it wasn't one of her usual ones. **

** Grey disorted edges lined the vision, of Phoebe standing alone, with her sisters slumped to the sides, and a ring flaring bright. A warlock shimmers out of the wall, loosing a lightning bolt toward Phoebe. Seeing herself duck, and Santiago strangling her. A bright light blinded Phoebe's eyes. **

**Quickly clutching the counter, blinking rapidly, unaware of her surroundings, her premonition left her drained, and shaking. Piper hurried over to Phoebe, wrapping an arm around her. Prue looked into her unseeing eyes, demanding, with worry and concern in her voice. "What did you see?" **

** end Part 4: A new look **


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5: A new look**

**Prue gazed worriedly in her inresponsive sister's face. "Phoebe?? Snap out of it!" Piper shook Phoebe's shoulder a little, but to no avail. Phoebe's eyes were vacant, and seemingly empty. **

**Piper whispered into Phoebe's ear, "Come back to us, kiddo." She looked at Prue with a frantic look, "What the hell is going on, Prue?" Prue shook her head unknowingly, shock flitting across her face.**

** Phoebe stood in her premonition, glancing around at her greyish surroundings, seemingly frozen in time. She glanced down at her ring, which was glowing brightly, almost painful to look at very long. The ring pulsated softly, but insistently, its glow brightening to envelope her into its warmth. A voice sprang out of the warm glow around Phoebe, to whisper in a gentle tone. "A kindred soul meets another, here. Welcome, my kindred soul..."**

**She craned her head wildly around. "What do you mean, kindred ...oh! You're ..the ring?" She looked at the ring in puzzlement, and curiousity. "Wait a minute! You must be joking me! How the hell can you be talking to me, if you're a ring?" **

**An ethereal form, garbed in a long grey robe, and a kindly face, emerged from somewhere in front of Phoebe. A voice emerged from the being. "I was imprisoned in the ring, and assigned to be the caretaker of all the forms inherent. I was to be bound, or be the protector, of whoever claimed the ring." **

**"Oh. Wow. This is kinda unreal, but ... I guess I'm glad I have a protector, even if I have two others. My sisters! They don't know where I am!"**

**The grey robed protector smiled, "Don't worry, Phoebe. They are worried, yes, but it only has been a few minutes since you had your premonition."**

**Phoebe minutely relaxed, yet was wary. A thought occured to her. "Why am I here? How come I'm like..in my premonition?" **

**"Call me Michel. As for that... It was my only chance to bring your ...ah, essence, to my realm, well, inside the ring. I felt that I had to tell you about your situation."**

**Phoebe stood there for a moment, digesting this information, with an expression akin to awe in her eyes. "Oh. Yeah. My premonition. What's...going on?", said Phoebe in a hesitant voice. **

**"Just...that this is your test, made by you, by your unconcious desire. To prove yourself worthy. The ring will not help you this time, yet it will.", was his cryptic reply. **

**Phoebe put a hand on her hip, with a cocked head. "That's it? We've gotten ourselves out of tight spots before." **

**"Don't be so flippant, Phoebe. It will require a test of strength, yet from the heart.", admonished Michel with a shaking finger. Phoebe nodded solemnly, taking his tone seriously. **

**  
Seemingly satisfied, he nodded. "Time for you to go back. Be careful. Your sisters won't be able to help you though. Remember your premonition? It will come to pass, no matter what. The ending is how you prove yourself."**

**Phoebe gulped quietly, nervousness marring her face. She sighed heavily. "Ok...Time to go. Prue and Piper are definetly worried by now, if this is real time..." **

**Michel grinned knowingly, and nodded slightly, holding his palm out, with a glowing aura. **

**The white surroundings vanished as if it melted into the greyish background, and time hiccuped and became real. **

**Phoebe felt herself being shook slightly by Piper, and an anxious Prue who was demanding an answer. Blinking rapidly, awareness swum in, and she suddenly clutched her head, shaking it. Both sisters, who had been worried deeply, let out audible sighs of relief at Phoebe's recovery. **

**"Whoa...that was unreal.", whispered Phoebe with a weary look. **

**Prue captured Phoebe's attention. "What is GOING on? That was a premonition wasn't it? But it was different." **

**"Ah...Um. Yes. it was. Let's see... classic premonition, you two slumped by me, a warlock is about to get me...apparently who we're looking for, but the ring flashes brightly." Her facial muscles scrunched up, thinking of the premonition. As hard as she tried to remember...something about the premonition was missing, like a fuzzy memory, but couldn't bring it into clarity. **

**"So, what was so different about it? You've never just 'spaced' out afterwards. You really had us worried there for a moment." Piper remarked in a worried tone. Phoebe saw Prue nod in agreement. **

**Phoebe hesitated. "Ah..I don't know. After the bright light, all I really remember is coming out of my premonition, although...it does feel like I missed something." Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled. "That's Ok. All we have to do is watch out for Santiago, who I just saw in my vision." Prue and Piper shrugged, a feeling of unease still residing in the back of their minds. **

** End Part 5: A New Look **


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6: A new look**

**Piper smiled, making her way across the island in the center of the kitchen, continuing with preparation for dinner. **

**A soundless lightning bolt flung Piper across the room as a blonde haired warlock shimmered out of the wall, with a smirk across his face. Phoebe screamed, "PIPER!", and rushed toward her slumped form. She slapped Piper's cheeks futilely in an attempt to wake her up. His voice, menancing, stated, "Now you are powerless, witches!" Prue stood there with a livid expression on her face. "Take this!" She gestured with her hand, as to backhand him, only to be surprised that it had no effect. Santiago laughed. A sinister cackle emerged from his throat. A shimmering bolt of lightning appeared in his cradled palm. **

**Prue had barely enough time to utter, "What's going on?", as Santiago let loose a violent burst of lightning toward Prue, hitting her in the chest, and flinging her against the refrigerator with a dull thump. She slid downward, unconcious, toward the floor. **

**"PRUE!" Phoebe shouted, attempting to crawl quickly toward Prue's body. As she reached Prue, the warlock grinned malovently. "It is no use, Witch. You are all alone." **

**Phoebe slowly stood up, facing Santiago, with courage, and fear mingling into one expression. Voice trembling, she clenched her fists, and said, "No. Not while they're still alive. Even if they do die, I will still be surrounded by those I love." **

**This seemed to enrage Santiago, spurring him into action. Snarling, he closed his fist around Phoebe's neck picking her up, his eyes blazing with blue rage. Phoebe twisted in his strong grasp trying to kick him anywhere, to let go without any success. She began losing her ability to breathe, her sight began to black out. She held onto his wrist, but it was a losing fight. Frantic thoughts ran through her mind. **

**/ I can't die! This is not how the premonition is supposed to end! If I have to die, I'll go out fighting. /**

**As she neared unconciousness, a rebellious surge of emotion welled up inside her. Primal instinct roared from within the recesses of her soul, and met the ring's strength. Phoebe's eyes snapped open with a distinctive feral glow in her eyes. **

**Surprised by Phoebe's reaction, his grip loosened for a mere second, but that was all she needed. Planting her hands on Santiago's chest, now growing with a feral tinge, furred, and large talons, shoved him backwards. He staggered back, looking at his chest, which had several deep gashes from her shove. **

**Phoebe, panting heavily, and a wild feral look in her expression, regarded Santiago warily, and attacked. Santiago swerved out of the way, and muttered a word to himself. His face looked aghast as nothing happened. **

**"Damn. What the hell is going on? They're not healing!", muttered a nervous Warlock, as he attempted to avoid Phoebe-Feral's repeated slashings. A semi-sentient Phoebe-Feral, with only fury, and single minded intent in her mind, slashed out once more. The confused warlock felt his blood seeping into his clothes, and slowly ebbing away. **

**Santiago took a hesitant step in the wrong direction, his mind fuzzy with blood loss, and body weakened. Phoebe-Feral, seeing a clear path, lunged at the disoriented warlock, and swung a taloned paw across the warlock's neck, neatly severing his head. Phoebe-Feral's goal satisfied, stepped back, breathing heavily with exertion, watching the warlock's body engulf itself into white hot flames, disintegrating itself. **

**Phoebe-Feral's upright figure was still covered in fur that had sprouted during the fight, but her emotions were raging out of control. A rain of light and blue orbs materialized into Leo's form, startling Phoebe into an attack stance. **

**Leo held out his palms and shouted, "Wait, Phoebe!" Phoebe-Feral stopped, hearing a slightly familiar voice. The voice seemed to be trying to soothe her. He slowly knelt by her sisters and laid his healing hands on them, reviving them. He faced Phoebe-Feral, and slowly approached her, not making any sudden moves. The soothing voice continued. **

**"Phoebe, It's ok. Your sisters are going to be ok. Just calm down. Try to think of who you were."**

**Phoebe-Feral puzzled the words out, after a long moment's silence. Phoebe-Feral nodded slightly, remembering a dim image of who she was. As that image came into focus, clarity began to flow inside her mind, regaining more control over her emotions. She focused deeply on her soul's image, then slowly, the fur that sprouted began to recede, and talons became fingers. She glanced at Leo puzzledly. "What's going on, Leo?" **

**"Phoebe...You passed your test." Phoebe smiled awkwardly. "I see. My sisters??" **

**"Ooohhh...", moaned the oldest sister Prue as she got to her feet wearily. "I feel like I've been hit by a Mack Truck...", continued Prue as she blinked to get her bearings. Piper cradled her head gingerly and used the counter to pull herself to her feet. **

**"Apparently the warlock knew somehow that you were immune to his powers. So he bound your sister's powers.", explained an enlightened, if annoyed Leo. **

**Prue sighed, "Let me guess...They just told you." Leo nodded. **

**He continued, "Also, Phoebe did pass her test as the 'One', which they explained was that she had to discover her inner strength and embody it as one of her animal forms. Problem is that it can only happen when she's near death. I'm assuming you took care of the warlock, Phoebe?" **

**Phoebe nodded uncertainly. "I think so. I can't remember much from it, but I remember flames, which I guess does mean he was vanquished." **

**Piper groaned with slight pain. Leo looked at her with concern. "You ok, Piper?" **

**She waved a dismissing hand, with a nod. "Yeah. I'm ok. Just a bit groggy. What hit me?" **

**"A lightning blast.", was Phoebe's quiet reply. **

**"And we're still alive?", was Piper's astonished question. Leo smiled and nodded softly.**

**Phoebe gathered Prue and Piper into a hug, trembling because it could have been the last time, as sisters. As the Charmed Ones. The three sisters held onto each other for a long time, until Leo cleared his throat. **

**They broke apart to gaze at Leo with questions in his eyes.**

**"Um...you probably should unbind your powers.", was Leo's suggestion. **

**Piper shakily laughs. "Of course, Leo. Let's go do that right now." **

**In the attic, Phoebe grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled something down quickly. **

**Phoebe waved the paper toward her sisters, and suggested, "Here, let's use this one." The other two nodded and the three recited:**

**"Our powers that were bound, let them roam free again. **

**By the sun and the sea, the land and the air, the witches,**

**Savior of the Innocents, Let our powers roam free!"**

**The three sisters chanted this three times. Piper and Prue felt a tingling traveling through their bodies, as if it was unbinding something that held them tight. **

**Prue smiled as she gestured, bringing a chair toward them. "I guess our powers are back.", was Prue's remark. Piper chuckled as she threw a feather, and froze it, and let it float back down. **

**Phoebe was strangely deep in thought, and silent. **

**"This ring ...it's...alive." Phoebe's whisper did nothing to comfort her sisters, and served to puzzle them even more.**

**Piper leaned forward, asking, "What?" Prue's expression was blank with surprise. Leo stood immobile, shock on his face.**

**FIN**


End file.
